


Revolution Jukebox

by DdraigCoch



Series: Jukebox Cycle [1]
Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles about the relationship between Zechs and Duo. Quick fiction for those that need a quick fix! First in the Jukebox Cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the End

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** **Revolution Jukebox**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** 6X2 (implied 13/6, 6X1, 2XSolo)
> 
> **Words: **101
> 
> **Meme:** _set MP3 player to random all tracks and list the first 10 songs that come up. Write drabble for each song_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Neither Gundam Wing nor any of the songs used belong to me. They all belong to other, no doubt wealthier, people. I make no money from this and I mean to harm.
> 
> **Notes:** Before you read this I want to apologize before hand for the amount of songs from musicals there are in here, but in my defence who hasn't enjoyed imagining a busy street or a train cabin suddenly burst into to song and dance?

**1) In the End, Linking Park**

_Time is a valuable thing, Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day, The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal_

He couldn't believe he was here again. They'd been together for so long, he'd convinced himself that this time he'd found someone who could survive just being by his side. The beeping of the life support machine was his constant companion, the only tinny thread of hope he had right now, and testament to the strength of the man in the hospital bed beside him. The clock above the door stole it right back again.

Beep. He was still alive. Tic. For how long?

"Knew you'd drive me mad in the end." A strained smile, "You just gotta wake up soon."


	2. In the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** 6X2 (implied 13/6, 6X1, 2XSolo)
> 
> **Words: **102
> 
> **Meme:** _set MP3 player to random all tracks and list the first 10 songs that come up. Write drabble for each song_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Neither Gundam Wing nor any of the songs used belong to me. They all belong to other, no doubt wealthier, people. I make no money from this and I mean to harm.

**2) Broadway, Goo Goo Dolls**

_See the young man sitting  
In the old man's bar  
Waiting for his turn to die_

Duo only lifts his head to look at the most gorgeous man he's ever seen when a glass is slid under his nose. Zechs Marquise is like a leggy blonde ghost suddenly appearing in this out of touch dive.

"What the hell are 'you' doing here?"

"Just looking for a quiet drink." He's never seen Marquis' smile, but when it hits him he's not sure that it shouldn't be x-rated. "Maybe some companionship. You?"

"Not much for the daddy crowd." Duo nods at the aging clientele, the blonde softly chuckling, "But I think I could stand an evening with a handsome blonde."


	3. Dancing Through Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** 6X2 (implied 13/6, 6X1, 2XSolo)
> 
> **Words: **100
> 
> **Meme:** _set MP3 player to random all tracks and list the first 10 songs that come up. Write drabble for each song_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Neither Gundam Wing nor any of the songs used belong to me. They all belong to other, no doubt wealthier, people. I make no money from this and I mean to harm.

**3) Dancing Through Life, Wicked**

_Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through..._

Relena was as surprised as everyone else when her brother had turned up to her ball with Duo Maxwell on his arm. There was a moment of utter silence, even from the members of the press who'd gathered to see the cream of society dancing for peace, stood by and stared. Zechs' lips twitched with amusement as he led the way through the crowd onto the dancefloor. The spell broke, the orchestra began to play again, society photographers went mad with flashes.

"I told you." Zechs murmured to Duo, just heard over Relena's loud,

"What do you mean he's gay?"


	4. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** 6X2 (implied 13/6, 6X1, 2XSolo)
> 
> **Words: **101
> 
> **Meme:** _set MP3 player to random all tracks and list the first 10 songs that come up. Write drabble for each song_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Neither Gundam Wing nor any of the songs used belong to me. They all belong to other, no doubt wealthier, people. I make no money from this and I mean to harm.

**4) The Show Must Go On, Queen**

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,  
Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,_

There's no wind on the colonies, the machines necessary for such a luxury would be too expensive for people who were scraping by. Things were getting better though, he was glad to note the imported grass growing where there used to be steel plates, kids laughing and playing safely on streets he'd scavenged for food on with a knife in threadbare boots. Streets he'd shivered next to Solo on, dying for sleep and food and affection-

-A warm hand enveloped the nape of his neck, bringing him out his past.

"Get me out of here."

A warm squeeze. "Lets go then."


	5. This is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** 6X2 (implied 13/6, 6X1, 2XSolo)
> 
> **Words: **100
> 
> **Meme:** _set MP3 player to random all tracks and list the first 10 songs that come up. Write drabble for each song_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Neither Gundam Wing nor any of the songs used belong to me. They all belong to other, no doubt wealthier, people. I make no money from this and I mean to harm.

**5) This is Halloween, The Nightmare Before Christmas**

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

Even though his apartment was as silent and cold as he'd expected it to be, a chill skated down Zechs' spine. It was too silent. Setting his keys down, he moved deeper inside, ears straining. Behind him there was a soft scuffle in the shadows.

"Who's there?" He demanded, one hand slowly moving to his gun holster. It never got there, a white and black blur jumping him instead, knocking his hand away. The Terror of Earth yelped and tumbled backwards with a lapful of laughing Shinigami. "Duo?"

"You screamed! I scared you!" He grinned unrepentantly under the blonde's glare.


	6. The Peoples Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** 6X2 (implied 13/6, 6X1, 2XSolo)
> 
> **Words: **100
> 
> **Meme:** _set MP3 player to random all tracks and list the first 10 songs that come up. Write drabble for each song_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Neither Gundam Wing nor any of the songs used belong to me. They all belong to other, no doubt wealthier, people. I make no money from this and I mean to harm.

**6) Do You Hear the People Sing? (Finale), Les Mis**

_The chain will be broken  
And all men will have their reward._

"You know, the way I see it we can stay out here with the dead or we could get back in the car and take Q-man up on his offer."

Duo's breath rose in soft clouds, visible against the tombstones. His hand burnt icily in Zechs'.

"It's been ten years."

"We could." He agreed easily. He always agreed easily.

Neither of them moved.

"Christmas eve and we're pandering to the dead, when we could be at home, cosy in bed."

"I didn't ask you to join me." Zechs replied without rancour, welcoming Duo's warm press.

"You never needed to, Blondie."


	7. The More You Ruv Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** 6X2 (implied 13/6, 6X1, 2XSolo)
> 
> **Words: **103
> 
> **Meme:** _set MP3 player to random all tracks and list the first 10 songs that come up. Write drabble for each song_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Neither Gundam Wing nor any of the songs used belong to me. They all belong to other, no doubt wealthier, people. I make no money from this and I mean to harm.

**7) The More You Ruv Someone, Avenue Q**

_The more you love someone,  
The more you want to kill 'em.  
Loving and killing  
Fit like hand in glove_

I love him, Zechs thought at himself furiously, icy gaze gone far away long ago to an imaginary place where he'd strangled Duo with his braid the moment he'd appeared at his study, grinning like a sugar-hyped toddler.

I. Love. Him.

He tried again, fingers tightening reflexively on his wad of policy documents as Duo continued to spin him around. Duo giggled (a warning!) and Zechs' prized leather chair, containing the lightening count, went flying directly into the gigantic bookcase. A tsunami of books crashed down. In its wake could just be heard

"I can't kill him. I can't kill him. I can't kill-"


	8. Little Drop of Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** 6X2 (implied 13/6, 6X1, 2XSolo)
> 
> **Words: **100
> 
> **Meme:** _set MP3 player to random all tracks and list the first 10 songs that come up. Write drabble for each song_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Neither Gundam Wing nor any of the songs used belong to me. They all belong to other, no doubt wealthier, people. I make no money from this and I mean to harm.

**8) Little Drop of Poison, Tom Waits (Shrek 2)**

_And she left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall,  
She always had that little drop of poison_

They say that opposites attract. So Duo often wonders what it is that got him into Zechs' bed instead of some other potentially lucky bastard. Like Heero. Caught in his own thoughts he rolls easily onto his side to watch the sweet prince doze.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"You're staring at me and thinking." Zechs grumbled, blindly reaching out to snag him close. "It's never good."

"..."

Zechs cracked an eye to investigate the uncharacteristic silence, finding Duo still looking up at him fixedly.

"Duo -"

"-Did you and Heero ever do the dirty?"

"You're insane, Maxwell."

"Fuck! You did!"

Silence.


	9. All the Small Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** 6X2 (implied 13/6, 6X1, 2XSolo)
> 
> **Words: **100
> 
> **Meme:** _set MP3 player to random all tracks and list the first 10 songs that come up. Write drabble for each song_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Neither Gundam Wing nor any of the songs used belong to me. They all belong to other, no doubt wealthier, people. I make no money from this and I mean to harm.

**9) All the Small Things, Blink 182**

_Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know_

They had an understanding.

Duo would arrive home at a godforsaken hour of the morning reeking of fighting, despair and other men. Zechs would be waiting up for him without questions, just a safe haven of hot showers, clean linen and strong arms that would always get him to the morning.

Whenever a dead man got home from missions that did not exist, Shinigami waited in their room. Behind the locked door the dead revived, reborn in leather restraints that kept tanned muscle from interfering. Shinigami let him be weak, keeping responsibility at bay until morning.

They had an understanding.


	10. I Wish I Had An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** 6X2 (implied 13/6, 6X1, 2XSolo)
> 
> **Words: **114
> 
> **Meme:** _set MP3 player to random all tracks and list the first 10 songs that come up. Write drabble for each song_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Neither Gundam Wing nor any of the songs used belong to me. They all belong to other, no doubt wealthier, people. I make no money from this and I mean to harm.

**10) I Wish I had an Angel, Nightwish**

_Old loves, they die hard  
Old lies, they die harder_

Duo didn't hate easily, but he hated Treize Kushrenada and the way he was wormed through Zechs like a maggot through an apple. The man hung in Zechs' home like a bad smell, standing between them always, wall-like. Duo spent long hours dismantling that wall with greedy kisses, seizing possessively on the strong, kind heart behind it. For awhile Zechs would let him, encouraging each rough claiming with exaltations and writhing. Duo knew that when his name dripped from Zechs' lips, he had him.

He always awoke to find that sandmen had rebuilt the wall in the night, and he always left seething because a dead man still had what he could only borrow.


End file.
